


Taking a closer look

by Minionfromthedark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banter, Demisexuality, Drawing, Established Relationship, I apologize in advance, Nude Modeling, Other, Sexual Tension, dot keeps thinking about kai's dick but it's not explicit, probably incorrect description of the drawing process, trans character written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minionfromthedark/pseuds/Minionfromthedark
Summary: “Do you want me to get your nipples right or not?” Dot asked him, pouting a little from the indignation of it all.Kai cleared his throat, obviously disguising another bout of laughter with the gesture. “My treasure, my nipples have to look absolutely perfect.”-----------------------With an assignment from art class that requires Dot to draw a naked body, their only chance of completing it lies in their boyfriend Kai, taking on the role of a nude model for one afternoon. His teasing and sheer presence make concentrating harder than necessary (pun intended), but the result is more than worth it, if only because Dot gets to see him smile.
Relationships: Kai Caelum/Dot, Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Taking a closer look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pynselium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pynselium/gifts).



> For Eli, who let me borrow Kai and bring him to life :)  
> Dot is my creation^^ (and also autistic)

Dot glanced over the rim of their drawing pad, only to find Kai wagging his eyebrows back at them. Bastard, they thought, the beginning of a pout forming on their lips. Of course their boyfriend thought this to be the most amusing thing and wasn’t above teasing them for their behaviour.

It had taken them days to even ask for that favour. Of course, Dot could have asked some of the people who usually did nude modeling for the art class they attended, but they had been too embarrassed to even entertain the thought.

And, as it was, Dot didn’t much like looking at nude bodies, not even their own, very much. Apart from Kai’s, that was. They had told him once, how their attraction worked, how they thought they might be demisexual, they way they only felt drawn to Kai and Kai alone, when it came to things like these.

It might have gotten to his head a little, Dot thought in retrospect, but that was okay. Kai should be aware of how special he was and how much he meant to them. Despite the teasing and their long arguments. And it wasn’t like Dot didn’t get to tease him back, just a little, from time to time.

“Don’t make this any harder on me than it already is,” they complained anyway, shooting him an unimpressed glare that had other people intimidated, but not their boyfriend.

The man only grinned brighter, showing his perfectly white teeth, shining right out of his midnight black face and making his amethyst eyes crinkle from the force of it. “Well, I might,” he told them with a wink.

“What?” Dot eloquently blurted out in a flat tone, nostrils flaring as they breathed out and pushed a strand of black curly hair behind their ear.

Kai chuckled. “Get hard,” he added, as if it was so obvious, his chest moving up and down with the force of it, enough so that Dot felt their gaze drawn to the motion. He was unfairly handsome, with all those muscles underneath his silky skin.

Dot sighed heavily through their nose and looked back up at him, trying to ignore the slight heat in their cheeks at the thought of the man’s length. They had avoided looking at it so far, to neither encourage themself nor their boyfriend. “You’ll ruin the study if you do,” they warned him. “Get a grip.”

They only realized what they had said, truly, as the man’s eyebrows rose and a shit eating grin spread across his face. “Oh, you want me to get a good grip?” he asked gleefully, making a show of slowly letting his hand wander down his belly to its destination.

“Kai, I will kill you with my bare hands,” Dot got out between clenched teeth, trying not to get too frustrated with the man’s antics. 

They usually wouldn’t mind this, not at all. But they needed to get this assignment done and they wasn’t ready to put the project away just yet. They had only gotten the outlining done and there were so many details yet to be studied and perfected.

Kai raised the offending hand and showed them the palm to pacify them. “Sorry, sorry, my treasure,” he said and comfortably returned the hand to its position on his stomach. Some of his long braids had shifted over his shoulder with the movement, and Dot’s fingers itched to put them back in place. 

Dot wouldn’t sit back down in their chair if they stood up, however, and would more likely migrate to Kai’s lap to do something about that little problem of his. And since that would probably play right into the man’s plan, they refused to even entertain the thought.

“When your arm falls asleep, we can take a break,” Dot offered in turn. Apology accepted, and their temper cooling down. They knew Kai just wanted to entertain them both, and it had to be boring for him to have to stay in that propped up position for so long.

Though Dot had offered to take a picture of him for reference, Kai had instead opted for this. To spend time together, he had said with that twinkle in his eyes. He’d probably just been happy for the opportunity to strip in front of them, as always.

Kai laughed quietly. “How very gracious of you, my love,” he replied, but he knew how they had meant it and only nodded at them as they raised an eyebrow at him. 

Satisfied, Dot turned back to their drawing and made to focus on Kai’s face next. They knew it from memory, in the multitude of expressions their boyfriend showed them and the world, every minute twitch of his eyes or his lips. 

Still, they wanted to capture Kai in this moment, with his gaze warm as he looked back at them, his lips turned up into a soft smile, still able to make Dot’s heart thump, a bittersweet feeling in their chest. They loved him, so very much.

Dot bit their lower lip and looked back down, cheeks darker than before, though it was barely visible on their brown skin, and they hoped Kai hadn’t seen it happen. The way he was staring at them and his smile turned wider in the corner of their eye, that hope was for naught.

No matter. His face had been branded into their memory, and for the next few minutes, all they could hear was their breathing and the sound of the pencil moving over paper. The lovely curve of his smile, the little wrinkles in the corners of his mouth and eyes, the slim eyebrows they had plucked for him the day prior.

“Say, Kai,” Dot picked up their conversation some while later, feeling a little guilty as Kai jerked awake with a slow blink of his eyes and yawned a bit. He looked adorable, though, with his droopy gaze. “Would you like to stay undressed after I’m done here?”

Kai blinked again, then a slow, bright smile spread across his handsome face. “That sounds like a wonderful idea!” he commented happily and got comfortable, shifted a bit to counteract the pressure on his elbow. “What about you?”

Dot looked at their drawing. “Hm,” they made, noncommittal, flexing their bare toes, beforehand curled around the edge of their seat. “Only if you behave.”

The man gasped dramatically and laid a hand over his heart, fingers splayed across his broad chest. “But, my treasure, I always behave!” he fake complained, making them roll their eyes at his antics. 

“Put your hand back,” Dot replied flatly, watching the offending appendage return to its designated spot. Their eyes lingered for the moment but they could stop themself from letting their gaze wander lower. The temptation was big, however.

They sighed, and added: “You’re making this much more difficult than it has to be.” Not to mention more stressful for them, all in all. “The less you move and distract me, the sooner I’ll finish this.”

Kai hummed. “You are right about that,” he had to admit, much to their relief. As much as they enjoyed their banter sometimes, they wanted to avoid it while working. Though working with Kai had never been like this before. “I will keep still for you, my beautiful Dot.”

“Thank you,” Dot replied, distracted, as they stared at Kai’s chest. A tiny frown had grown on their forehead, from concentration. They just knew Kai was looking back at them with a raised eyebrow. “I’ve never had to draw nipples before,” came the explanation.

The admission made Kai snort with laughter, and Dot felt their cheeks grow dark. “Shut up,” they said without heat and watched the man’s face relax as his chuckles slowly died down. Honestly.

“I’m sorry,” he replied again, returning to his previous position with a sigh. He had once said that he laughed so much about their words since they tended to surprise him, and that made him happy, knowing it wouldn’t get bored with them around.

It was flattering to know, in a way, but they was still trying to get used to the idea of Kai laughing out of happiness instead of ridiculing them. They knew it was fondness and affection that made Kai laugh like that, and not malice. They knew that.

“Do you want me to get your nipples right or not?” Dot asked him, pouting a little from the indignation of it all. 

Kai cleared his throat, obviously disguising another bout of laughter with the gesture. “My treasure, my nipples have to look absolutely perfect.”

Dot scoffed. “Then stay still and let me work in peace,” they told him again, patience wearing thin from the repeated interruptions. Was it so difficult to understand that they needed to look at their boyfriend to make the study perfect?

He made a gesture as if zipping his mouth shut. If he kept that up, maybe Dot wouldn’t have to come over and make him shut up. Though, knowing him, he probably wanted that to happen, riling up his partner on purpose until they cracked.

They was resolutely set on finishing the drawing first, however, and maybe, if Kai hadn’t gotten on their last nerve, they might be generous enough to join him in bed. Otherwise, he could have fun by himself and join them for dinner later.

In any case, Dot deserved a nice dinner after this aggravation. Maybe some roast beef would be nice, they thought, gaze wandering over Kai’s chest once more to get the breast area right. It was really unfair how nice the man’s muscles looked when the light hit them.

Maybe they should focus on the shading last, though, since the sun was wandering continuously across the sky as they went to work, and they could add it when everything else was done. They wouldn’t need to colour it, even if the contrast of Kai’s dark skin with his silver hair was a pretty sight indeed, not to speak of the beautifully colourful beads he had woven into the thin braids.

They was preoccupied with those muscles for a long while, since they wanted to get them just right, wanted to show the world how handsome their lover looked without clothes on. Even though it would be embarrassing beyond measure, once their commilitones noticed who exactly they had lovingly drawn down to the last detail. 

The lower those details went, the more hesitant Dot became. They chewed on their lower lip and looked back into Kai’s face. He was gazing back once more, though his reassuring eyes held a question in them. 

“I-” Dot started, then exhaled slightly, wondering how they should word it. It was probably best to just get it out. “I’ll study your genitals next. Don’t take that as encouragement and stay professional. We talked about this.”

Kai cleared his throat and his lips twitched up, a clear sign he had wanted to laugh again but suppressed it for Dot’s sake, which they was immensely grateful for. “You can study them as much as you want,” he promised Dot with his trademark wink, however.

The man was very lucky Dot would never be able to complain about this instance to another person, embarrassing as it already was without Kai’s insufferable flirting and teasing. “Kai,” they replied in a warning tone. “Stop it.”

“I’ll just close my eyes,” Kai suggested and promptly did, though it didn’t stop the large grin on his face. He always thought he was the funniest person around, after all, and wouldn’t let his good mood get spoiled by Dot’s supposed lack of humour.

Dot only hummed. “You can open them again when I’m done,” they agreed to avoid another possible argument and took a deep breath before focusing on the flaccid length between Kai’s legs. To be honest, the thing looked rather sad like that, but they couldn’t help imagining what it looked like fully erect.

It always got longer and thicker then, when it was filled with blood. They had watched it happen once in fascination, while their hand had felt it as they stroked it to full hardness, then further to completion and the resulting softening.

They licked over their dry lips for a moment, then blinked themself out of it at the dull pulse of arousal between their legs. Maybe they shouldn’t think about these kinds of things while working. They had reprimanded Kai for it, after all, and should set a good example for the other.

Dot sharpened their focus on the matter at hand and tried to draw the soft length as accurately as possible, as well as what they could see of the ballsack. It wasn’t a particularly pretty sight, but it had to be done.

It took a few minutes until Dot was happy with the result, and they breathed out a sigh of relief with that hurdle crossed. They had drawn everything as quickly as possible, and here, they was happy to leave any extensive details out of the picture. Everything had to still look tasteful instead of like it was from an erotic magazine or something.

“Done?” Kai asked, amusement sweetening his voice, and cracked one eye open to take a look at Dot’s face. 

“Done,” Dot agreed with a nod. “I will need to finish your legs and feet now, so please be patient for a little while longer. It shouldn’t take that much more time.”

Kai stretched a little and nodded. “Alright, my treasure, I will patiently pine away for you from here,” he replied, theatrical as always. To lighten the mood or such nonsense, Dot supposed.

Dot eyed him. “Does it really get you going when I draw your nude body?” they wanted to know, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. “This is purely professional, if I must remind you.”

“Then I must have imagined how you’ve been ogling me, and how dark your eyes had gotten whenever you looked at my body,” Kai shrugged, nonchalant, but there was a knowing grin on his face that made their hackles rise.

“We’re talking about your indecent behaviour right now, Kai,” Dot reminded him with a huff and darkened cheeks. It was getting truly ridiculous, with how often that happened today. “Don’t try to shift the attention to me.”

Kai laughed at that, throwing his head back a little in joy. “How can I not get hot and bothered when you look at my naked body?” he wanted to know once he had calmed down again. His voice was softer as he continued: “I love watching you work. You look especially beautiful when you’re focused on something.”

Dot breathed out deeply, placated after such a declaration, as always. Kai really always knew what to say to play them like a fiddle, though he never used this ability of his to persuade them into doing something they truly didn’t want. “Be quiet, then. I’m not done yet.”

“Of course, my heart,” Kai replied with that twinkle in his eyes that told them he was pleased with himself and the world in that moment. “I’m very sorry for disrupting you.”

They almost rolled their eyes. “As if,” Dot muttered and let their gaze wander over the man’s long, muscled legs. He had taken to shaving his leg hair after Dot had told him they did it themself. 

Dot liked the feeling of smooth skin, and even as they had assured him they didn’t mind body hair on other people, Kai had shown interest in the concept and shaved it off anyway. It had become a habit by now, and Dot had to admit, they did like touching the man’s legs even more than before.

Everything went fine with those, though they had some trouble getting the knees right, and had to start over several times until they thought they could leave them that way. Dot just hoped the rest of Kai’s body distracted from the ugly knobs and moved on.

Kai teasingly wiggled his toes under the intense glare of his partner, trying to will the appendages into submission by will alone. “Ugh, stop that,” they ordered him, sounding frustrated. “Why are your toes like that?”

“Like what?” Kai asked around a chuckle and obediently kept them still. “I think they look perfectly normal. Should I have painted my toenails for this occasion?”

“That’s not it,” Dot replied, too distracted to properly react to the teasing right then. “They’re just little nubs and I can’t get the shapes right. Also, your big toes look weird.”

Kai snorted in amusement and craned his head to take a peek at his feet. “Weird?” he asked. “How?” Then he looked towards Dot’s. “They look just like yours. Maybe a bit bigger. Your feet are tiny.”

Dot frowned a little. “I wasn’t asking for your opinion,” they reprimanded him lightly, though Kai probably knew better than to take it seriously. “Your feet are just too big in comparison. It’s a wonder you don’t trip over them all the time.”

He only laughed. “No need to be so mean!” he replied, amused by that statement. No matter how biting Dot’s comments were, Kai never took them personally or let himself be insulted. He was strange like that. 

They ignored him and left him to his amusement to finish the last toe, stubbornly sticking out on the paper by being too wobbly and ugly. Just like the knees. Dot truly couldn’t leave it at that, and they spent at least ten minutes trying to correct that one little toe before it finally submitted to its proper shape.

Dot put the pencil away and lifted the drawing up to look at it from a different angle. Not bad, they thought. Not their best work, with their focus usually being architecture, but it should be good enough to get a decent grade. The proportions were right and Kai looking so handsome would be a nice bonus.

“Satisfied with the result?” Kai asked, curious eyes on their face, studying them in turn. “Can I maybe see it?”

They hesitated for a moment, then nodded in agreement and got up after stretching their legs and toes out. Dot sat down on the edge of the bed, back to Kai’s body, and showed him. They hadn’t put much work into the bed or the background, but it was supposed to show Kai anyway, and not distract from his form.

Kai stared at the drawing for a long while, and if Dot wasn’t mistaken, he was speechless for once. No grand declarations, no praise. Just quiet awe. The sight ignited a warmth in their chest that they had always associated with the other.

“That’s how you see me, my treasure?” Kai finally softly asked and managed to take his eyes off the paper to stare up into Dot’s face instead. They nodded, and Kai breathed out for a moment. “Thank you.”

Dot’s lips quirked into a soft smile at that. They leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. “Thank you for your patience,” they quietly replied. “I appreciate it.”

Kai was beaming again, just like that, but he carefully set the drawing down onto the nightstand on Dot’s side of the bed before reaching out to pull Dot into a proper kiss. 

They turned their body and supported themself with a knee on the bed, hand reaching down to squeeze one of Kai’s breasts. It drew a gasp from the man. Dot supposed he deserved a little reward for helping them out, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the silly little thing :)


End file.
